Hunting the Bounty Hunters
by Zoids Ronin
Summary: Luffy (One Piece), Ryuko (Kill la Kill) and Proto Man (Mega Man) go on an adventure! When Luffy's friend is captured by bounty hunters, he must find a new crew to help him! Then again, Ryuko and Proto Man have their own reasons for going on this quest...
1. Chapter 1

"Gene! We got him! Leaving Earth's atmosphere!" A young man, Jim Hawking, called out from his seat in the space ship, the Outlaw Star.

Jim engaged the ship's engines, putting them to 80% power.

"Haha of course we got him! And he even had a nice collection of weapons on him, too," Gene Starwind, the captain of the Outlaw Star said with a confident grin.

A young woman with pale, fair skin and dark hair walked into the bridge.

The open door that she walked through to enter the bridge revealed a man in the hall with green hair and a muscular, fit body who was standing with his hands tied behind his back.

The young woman had a confused look on her face. "Um, excuse me. Theres an angry man running through the hall of the ship. Should I untie him?"

"Hey you sickos! Let me out of here!" the green haired man yelled before the door to bridge closed behind the young woman.

"Oh, Melfina," Jim said seeing the girl walk into the big room. "Thats the criminal we were looking for, Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hats gang" Jim said informatively

"Oh so he's a bad guy?" Melfina asked, tilting her head to the side. "He is dressed strange but he doesn't seem that bad. Are you sure he's in a gang?"

A loud slamming noise hit against the door of the bridge and a clear window showed the green haired man was slamming against the door, trying to get in "Its the Straw Hat Pirates! Not a gang!" the man yelled.

Jim looked back towards Melfina while in his seat. He was smiling and holding up a printed, tan paper showing the picture of Zoro and the amount of money he was worth if captured. "He's the man, Zoro, the second in command of the Straw Hat bandits," Jim grinned with a proud look of success.

Melfina walked to Jim and bent down, studying the picture. "Hm, that really is him," she said. She then stood up and clasped her hands together happily. "We caught the bad guy, we caught the bad guy, she sang.

"I said its the Straw Hat Pirates! Not bandits!" The man yelled. "Now let me out of here, what kind of ship is this anyway?!" Zoro yelled.

"He's awake again already?" Gene said. "Jim go take care of him. Use this," he said pulling a handheld taser out of a desk and tossing it to the short mechanic. "Be careful, he may have broken out of the rope."

"Copy that, Jim said hopping out of his seat with the taser in hand.

Melfina watched the young mechanic walk past her and to the door to the lobby.

Jim opened the door and ran outside, the door closing behind him.

A commotion was heard and the noise of the electric taser buzzing.

Melfina and Gene were quiet, waiting to hear the outcome. Gene sweated.

The door opened and Jim was standing there. The green haired man was behind him on the floor, sprawled out and looking unconscious

"Wow you were right, Gene" Jim remarked, walking back into the bridge. "He did break through the rope."

"Not surprised," Gene said with a smile. "Now lets collect our bounty,

The ship powered its engines and went off going to exit Earth's atmosphere.

Down on Earth, a young man wearing blue shorts and a straw hat was standing near a lake.

"Hey what do you think youre doing?!" the young man said. "Bring Zoro back!"

As the ship was flying towards space, it started noticing things flying at it.

"Gene! We've got projectiles incoming" Jim yelled. "Someones trying to stop us from leaving Earth!"

"Missiles?" Gene asked, sweating as his hands gripped the controls of the ship.

"It appears to be..." Jim said

"Animals?" Melfina said surprised

Big giraffes and lions and bears were being thrown at the ship from Earth. Even this high in the sky, the animals were nearly hitting the ship. The ship moved, trying to evade the "projectiles"

Down on Earth, Luffy was using his body as a slingshot while holding onto two trees and shooting animals up towards the ship.

The animals that missed fell down to Earth, falling into the lake.

Luffy huffed and frowned, pulling the animals out of the lake and placing them on the ground

In a last effort, Luffy shot himself up after the ship.

He made his arms get longer, reaching towards the Outlaw Star.

"One more projectile," Jim said. "We're almost out of the atmosphere."

"This man is crazy!" Gene yelled, putting the ship to 90% power.

Luffy was a few hundred feet from grabbing the ship then the ship got away.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out, miles above the ground, as he lost his speed and slowly fell down to Earth.

It was a long ways down and he fell towards the lake.

On Earth, three people and a small white creature were walking towards the lake.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" a brunette female asked. Elie, a teenage girl, was wearing a white tank top and a blue skirt.

"Huh?" a teenage male with silver hair, Haru, said. "I didn't hear anything

A dark haired male, Musica, stopped walking and looked around, eventually seeing someone in the air. "There," Musica pointed out to his companions.

"Plue?" the small white creature on Haru's shoulder said

There in the sky they saw a male in blue shorts falling and yelling "Zoro!"

The young man then fell into a lake.

"Ah! We have to go help him!" Elie yelled. Elie and Haru started running toward the lake.

Musica stared up at the sky, seeing a ship fly into outer space.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: In this fanfiction, Mega Man's original name Rock is also used. Also Proto Man's original Japanese name Blues is used.

Mega Man and Rock are the same person

Blues and Proto Man are the same person)

Chapter 2

In a secret cave...

In a dark cave, grey walls about twenty feet high made up the walls of a mysterious man's hideout and home.

There was a display on the wall that had spare robot parts, a few weapons, and some clothes including a coat and pants.

At the front of the cave was a big desk with three big machines. A computer, a television and a Reploid charging room

The television was on and a single person stood in front of it. Standing in front of the television and computer, his back was covered in shadow.

"After the Z Ronin Tournament in Tournament City," a reporter on the television said "Four powerful enemies have emerged, threatening world domination. These people are being led by"

The computer started to display and make and a musical theme played.

The man standing in front of the desk walked to the computer, hearing the song playing and the screen indicating someone was calling him.

Now with his face in the light of the computer, it was revealed that this man was Blues, the mysterious robot known as Proto Man.

Blues pressed a button on the keyboard.

On the screen, a video display of a young man wearing a blue combat suit appeared. The young man was actually a humanoid robot, with dark hair and green eyes.

"Mega Man," Proto Man said.

"Proto Man!" Mega Man said on the screen. "How are you?"

"How did you get access to this channel..." Proto Man asked

"Oh, Dr. Light traced the source of your last call to us back to this communications channel. I hope you don't mind me using it to contact you," Mega Man said sheepishly.

The young Mega Man was met with silence.

After a long pause, the blue clad combat robot continued. "Theres a new ship that entered Earth's atmosphere a few days ago. Dr. Light believes its a ship capable of traveling into deep space!"

Proto Man continued to look at his fellow humanoid robot on the screen. "And?"

Mega Man sweated. "Well Dr. Light said that maybe we can talk with the owners of the ship and see if they will let us ride with them into space to look for a new power source for you! And if they are bad evil aliens on the ship, we could defeat them and take their ship to use it!" Mega Man exclaimed, optimistically.

"Take their ship?" Proto Man grunted. "That doesn't sound like you, Rock."

"I know... We just really want to help repair your power core, Proto Man..." Mega Man said, looking sad. "Not just me and the doctor. Even Rush wants to help."

The red canine robot barked besides Mega Man upon hearing his name.

Proto Man stared at Mega Man and his dog.

Rock had always had a sincere heart. It was something Blues loved about him.

However, Blues had not grown up in a family environment like Rock did. And because of that, he valued his own independence more than the heartfelt offers that his younger counterpart and Dr. Light offered him.

"Use your energy on something more useful," Proto Man said. "Defend the public, keep Dr. Light and your sister safe. I'll be fine on my own."

Proto Man started to walk away from the screen "Dont call this number again unless its an emergency"

Rock interrupted him.

"Wait, Proto Man. Can I at least ask you to do one thing? As a favor" Mega Man asked.

Proto Man paused.

n

At the lake...

Haru Glory, a young man with silver hair, who was with his friends Musica and Elie, took off his shirt and jumped into the lake trying to rescue a boy in a straw hat who had fallen out of the sky.

Musica and Elie stood at bay, watching Haru find Luffy and fish the young man out.

Soaking wet, Haru climbed out of the water, carrying the male named Luffy in his arms.

Luffy was unconscious and Haru laid him on the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Haru said, taking his shirt and laying it on the unconscious male to try to warm him up.

Elie stared, worried.

Musica had his arms folded "Elie, make yourself useful"

"What?" Elie asked. "How can I help?"

Musica didnt flinch. "Give him mouth to mouth"

Elie was angry and walked to Musica, punching him directly in the gut. Musica stood there, his serious gaze unfaltered.

Haru laid the male on his side and pressed on his stomach, and the young man spat out water.

"He's awake!" Elie said

Luffy sat up.

Haru, still on the ground near Luffy "Hey, I'm glad you're okay. You should rest."

Luffy stood up and was yelling. "Zoro! Nami! I have to go save my friends!"

Luffy stood up and ran away with a cloud of dust following him.

"Wow," Musica said

"Well at least we know he's feeling okay," Elie said

"Yeah... He didnt give my shirt back..." Haru said

Soon the sound of footsteps running was heard, Luffy came running back again. He handed Haru his shirt. "Thanks for rescuing me! I really don't know how to swim. If you ever need my help, I'll do you a favor for saving me!"

"Huh?" Haru asked

Luffy smiled. "My names Luffy. I'm captain of the Straw Hat pirates"

Musica looked surprised.

"I gotta go for now, Luffy explained. "I gotta find my friend Zoro

Luffy was about to go when suddenly another person walked out towards the lake

"There you are!" a girl's voice said.

A young woman with dark hair and red highlights was storming over towards Luffy. She was wearing a dark school uniform and skirt.

"You're one of the guys that stole my suit!" Ryuko exclaimed.

The young woman grabbed Luffy by the shirt, "Now give me back my suit!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Luffy asked. "Oh you mean that weird shirt we took. Someone said there was a really powerful item there and all we found was some weird shirt. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes! That was mine! Now stop wasting my time" Ryuko said, looking like she was ready to punch Luffy

"Hm... it was just a sweaty shirt... You can have it back... Now where did I put it..."

Ryuko growled "Who are you calling sweaty?!"

"Oh I asked Zoro to take it. We were running from some bounty hunters and then Zoro got captured. So I cant ask him to give you shirt back now. I guess you will have to buy a new shirt... Sorry about that"

"Its not a normal shirt!" Ryuko yelled, shaking Luffy in anger.

Eventually she let him go "Sigh. So your friend got captured. Where did they take him, huh?"

If I go to the jail and explain what happened, they may give me my suit back

"Oh they took Zoro in their spaceship and flew into space," Luffy said

Ryuko blinked, looking at the boy in the straw hat.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
